The Puppet
by Nee'lahne
Summary: The little puppet doesn't want to be it. One solution so ...  Translation to the original story "Le Pantin" by me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody :) I'm French, so this is a translation to the story called "Le pantin" in the original language. Sorry if my English isn't very good. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>The Puppet<span>

Don't you talk to me ? Are you afraid of me ? Me, that disarticulated doll, me, that little puppet that the puppet master manipulates.

Have you also think a heart can beat in this toy I am ? By trying to break me, you will eventually get there though.

You've taken everything. Snatch everything. I have nothing to lose, that's the truth.

I just will be a self-denial, nothing more. For whom ? Probably for me. In the same time, it will be my release.

That day where you have talked me, your smile seemed so benevolent, your eyes seemed filled with a soft glow of concern to me. You had take the time. The time to know me, to tame me. And I can confess it, I then had the pretension to think that I counted in your eyes.

All was just an illusion, a dream, and the awakenong was brutal.

I could free myself from you, from your murderous embrace. Spite of me, I loved you.

All this is irrational. A puppet can't love, can't live according to its wishes. It can only be manipulated. And I was, by your expert hands, your art of deception and slyness

A puppet has no emotions, he does not laugh, it does not cry, it hurts all over but nothing else.

One day you told me I had no heart, it was impossible that I have one. And I was hurt, hurt you think of myself as well. I did more talking then.

So, soon after, seeing me sit in my silence, you gave me, in the occasion of the days of my creation, a pendant with a heart of metal hanging on the end of the silver chain. I had to, I could cry for joy, or sadness, who know, but no tears are coming. I'm just a toy.

On this night, sitting on the railing of the astronomy tower, my legs dangling in the air, the heart pendant nestles against my chest, I think about all this, and I said that all this has not been vain. In making this decision tonight, I would have become somebody.

I close my eyes and I get up. My life hangs by a thread, and the puppet cut the last thread itself. I spread my arms and as an angel, let my body fall, drawn in by the precipitous drop. I have time to feel the wind on my skin, and then, only then, tears streaming down my cheeks. One last thought comes to me. I have become human, the little puppet is gone. And my body hit the ground, and the heart hanging to the pendant breaks.

* * *

><p>So, I hope this story isn't a massacre :) . Can you tell me what have you think about this little story ? There is a continuation, and maybe I'll put it, if you want :). Review please ? Thanks a lot<p>

Nee'lahne


	2. Chapter 2

The Doll

The little Puppet left

He left the rag Doll alone

She picked up the pieces of the heart pendant,

Heart broken in two.

The little Puppet broke

He would never walk again

The doll doesn't cry,

The doll is just a doll,

Like her friend, the Puppet,

It can't have emotions.

The Doll was in love with the Puppet,

The Puppet is dead without knowing that.

The little Puppet has become a blond angel,

The Doll will become a brown angel

The Puppet didn't know,

But the Doll didn't play with him

The Doll was handle too.

The Doll went to the funeral of the Puppet  
>The Doll was enclosed in his silence,<br>Since the body of the Puppet is moved underground.

That night, the doll is on the grave of the puppet,  
>One last time, she lays a single white rose on the grave<br>One last time, she roam with her fine fingers the inscriptions on the tombstone.

The rag Doll knows it,

Her friend the Puppet is become again a human

But then, her too,

It will be again.

The little Doll was her reason to living,

Her support, her favor

Now he isn't here,

It was like being gone.

The Doll wants to do one last thing.

It lays the heart pendant,

On the grave of the Puppet.

Then she takes the flask,

Small and fragile,

And the thinning flowing down in her throat.

The Doll feels to fail,

The Doll collapses on the tombstone,

Her hand effloresces the heart pendant ...

The Doll is no longer,

Human, is back ...

* * *

><p>Don't forget the review :) please<p> 


End file.
